Kryptonian Legacy
by PathKeeper
Summary: A mixing of Stargate SG-1 and Smallville. Watch the effect Krypton's Last Son has on the Stargate universe. Starts right before SG-1 season 7's Anubis's attack on Earth and the end of Smallville season 5 when Clark creates the Fortress.
1. 1 Kryptonian Puzzle

**Based on 'The Last Kryptonian.' by Cybergads**

Chapter One: The Kryptonian Puzzle.

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Stargate Sg-1, or Superman. This is for fun and not for profit. That's why it is on FanFiction and not in you local bookstore.

* * *

In the distant past.

In a galaxy far from the Milky Way a lone world unknowingly orbited a dying red sun. Known throughout twenty eight galaxies as a bastion of Knowledge and Wisdom; this fortress of light was about to breath its last breath even as it's people walked and lived their lives in peace.

"You fools! You must accept my findings that Krypton is doomed. The quakes are happening because Rao has become unstable, we must begin evacuations now if any are to survive." A lone man shouted up towards the ruling council of his planet.

The man made for a striking figure garbed in a shining robe of white. He stood around 6' 2" with a body that spoke of restrained power with a head of dark black hair that was graying around the sides. In his crystal deep blue eyes one could see wisdom and an vast intelligence he possessed.

Standing upon a raised ridge arrayed in a half circle twelve figures looked down upon the man before them. The council had already debated the evidence and refused to believe that their planet would fall. As it is said 'Pride goes before a fall' and the pride of these twelve people would doom an entire race of people.

"Jor El we already had the Science council review your findings and they have told us otherwise. You may have been right about General Zod, but do not dare to presume you more intelligent than the whole of Krypton's science community." Said a Council Member.

"Because of your service to this council and the people of Krypton we have decided not to have you publicly arrested. But by order of this council you are to cease your attempts to spread your theories about Krypton's fate. You are hereby confined to your family estate and you and your wife Lara are forbidden from leaving Krypton." A Council Member pronounced the judgment against Jor El.

Fuming in anger Jor El quietly nodded his head in acceptance and allowed himself to be escorted out of the council chamber and back to his family estate.

Four months later Lara wife of Jor El found her husband in the depths of his personal lab. In the past four months Jor El worked at a feverish rate at trying to find some way of preserving some of Krypton's people. Some of his plans he had forwarded to his brother Zor El on the mining colony Argon in the hopes that his brother would use them to save those he could. After that he focus on saving the one member of his family not bound by the council's decree, his three month old son Kal El.

Looking up from the ship he had just completed Jor El saw his wife approach carrying the young son. A smile broke upon his face as he watch them wander closer through the maze that was his laboratory.

"Hello my little man," He said to his giggling son as he greeted his wife with a kiss on the cheek. He proceeded to take their son from her and play with the young Kal El.

Lara restrained her laughter at seeing her imposing husband act like a youngling with their son. Jor El looked up to see a gentle smile on Lara's face as she watch him and their son. Grief struck his heart knowing that his actions before the council had doomed his wife along with him.

Lara saw a look of sadness cross Jor El's face.

"Do not be sadden my love, I have made my decision to stand beside you no matter what." She said addressing the thoughts she knew were running through his mind.

"It is hard not to be love, because of my foolish words our son will grow up without us." he responded.

"So you have chosen the world to send him to?" she asked.

"Yes. A world of people descended from the Alterrans. It is far from here and the dangers of our galaxy. They are still primitive but have great potential for good. My father had sent me there in my youth to learn from my follies a long time ago. I know of a family that would raise him as their own and teach him humility and goodness." He answered her.

Looking down at his son Jor El gain a thoughtful expression.

"Kal El my son, I will send you to a place where you will survive and be like a god. But never forget you are to be like a light unto them. They are a people with a great capacity for good, they just need someone to show them the light."

Four months later Rao imploded in an explosion of energy. A small tiny ship rode the crest of the energy wave produced gaining speed before entering hyperspace.

* * *

December of 2003 present time.

Colonel O'Neill sat in the briefing room with the rest of SG1 and General Hammond awaiting Daniel's long and likely boring report in which he would drone on continuously about their upcoming mission to P4W-891. They had found this address in a seemingly bizarre way. It compiled from seven different worlds. The first world was the last gate address that Col. Jack O'Neill entered into the database when he had the Knowledge of the Ancients in his brain.

It turned out to be the world the Ancients were going to build their galactic capital on before the plague that wipe them out appeared. A initial search of that world reveled nothing that could be used to fight Anubis. At first it seemed like the only good thing was finding Daniel among the locals, but then Sg-1 found a cave that emitted a low energy field near the site that the locals said Daniel appeared in a flash of light.

The cave had a field that prevented anyone who had a symbiote from entering. Jack and Jonas entered to investigate what was inside that was protected from the Goa'uld while Teal'c and Sam stayed outside. Inside the cave at the back engraved on the wall was a five pointed diamond shape shield with a exotic looking S in its center. Above the shield was a gate address and ancient symbols that said The House of Hope. Below the shield was a single gate symbol and the ancient word for Legacy.

As Jonas started to take pictures of the back wall he noticed that walls of the cave started to glow with symbols that were of a alien language his has never seen the like of before. Jack thought the glowing walls pretty but was disappointed that all they found was a gate address and some glowing walls. As Jack left the cave to give Teal'c some company and let Sam go in to study the cave Jonas was surprised when the symbols stopped glowing as Jack left the cave. After calling Jack back in and confirming his theory that something in the cave responded to the ancient gene in Jack, Jonas consulted with Sam and then had Jack stay inside the cave while Jonas finished recorded the symbols that were glowing.

Over the next several weeks SG-1 barely had time to research the strange language between gaining back Daniel and losing Jonas to his home world; as well as running missions to try and foil Anubis's plans. When they had finally explored the address from the cave they discovered a path to six more worlds. Each world was in sequence, for just like the first world they found a cave with the shield and the gate address for the next world and another single gate symbol beneath the shield with the same ancient word for Legacy next to it.

The only other difference between the seven caves was the alien symbols that would activate and glow in Jack's presence would be different. As the fight against Anubis and the Goa'uld continued to grow worse for the S.G.C., the approval was given to explore the new gate address that was compiled from the seven different worlds. After 2 weeks of number crunching and testing different combinations of the symbols Jack suggested jokingly over lunch that they just try them in the order they found in. All the Scientists at their wits end decided to try Jack's suggestion even though they all believed that no advance civilization would make it that simple.

Low and behold the address had worked much to Jack's satisfaction and to the Scientist's dismay. After a M.A.L.P. had been sent through and taken scans and pictures of the area around the gate the S.G.C. went into overdrive because of what had been discovered. Daniel had been talking to the General Hammond about the M.A.L.P. report and scans that had been sent back.

In the first images Daniel saw there were some the ruins displayed on the photographs. He had immediately become interested in them noticing that they appeared to be Ancient in origin. That alone would have caught his attention, however what really pushed him over the top and eventually resulted in the General scheduling this briefing for the immediate exploration of the planet was the strange crystalline structures that could be seen surrounding the back side of the complex.

Daniel had immediately asked to get a copies of the scans and photographs from the M.A.L.P. and took off for his lab where he would be able to review the ruins closer. Sure enough a couple of hours later he visited General Hammond in his office requesting permission for a survey mission of the planet to review the ruins in greater detail as they had indeed seemed to be Ancient in origin.

Jack had thought they were going to get away with sending somebody else when Daniel had pointed out that this was a very unique situation and required their personal attention. The M.A.L.P. had found evidence of the same Shield symbol at the crystalline structure as was in the cave. He pointed out that they would need someone with a strong enough Ancient gene like Jack in case there were hidden text that would only appear for him.

He had explained that it was extremely rare for the Ancients to build an outpost so close to another civilization or structure. Every one they had ever come across was isolated from prying eyes where as this one had been built less than a hundred feet from several structures which appeared to be completely made of some type of crystal. Also the Ancients seemed to have gone to great lengths to hide this world from the Goa'uld. That had been the end of it. The General had agreed and they were assigned the mission. So here Jack sat on a Saturday morning instead of sitting on his dock at his cottage fishing like he had planned to do this weekend and needless to say he was not happy.

Seeing that Daniel was about to start talking Jack sat up a little straighter and prepared to listen to what would likely be hours of needless information before going on another boring survey mission where he, Sam, and Teal'c would be bored to tears and Daniel would be like a kid in a candy store.

Daniel stepped to the side of the video screen and began to play the recording of the many video's that had been obtained via the M.A.L.P. on the planet in the last day. When Daniel had gotten approval for the mission he had requested that the M.A.L.P. gather more video of the various structures. Clearing his throat slightly to get everybody's attention he began the briefing on the upcoming survey mission.

"As you all know we found the address to this planet months ago after finding pieces of it on seven different worlds in seven different caves. As you can seen what we discovered is quite exciting."

Seeing the blank stares from everybody occupying the briefing room he continued to elaborate. "This footage shows that the gate is located less than a quarter mile from a large complex of sorts which is clearly Ancient in origins based on the writings that you can see on the walls. As best we can tell the planet has been abandoned for ages and based on the wreckage you can see in the surrounding areas it seems that this particular facility fell to some type of disaster."

"However what is really interesting has very little to do with the Ancient structure. As you will remember the caves had been filled with a writing of the likes I had never seen before. I have spent quite some time trying to analyze it but have had no success in deciphering its meaning. What is interesting is that these structures contain the same Shield symbol on the cave walls. This is clearly displayed when viewing the video footage from the planet and the photos taken from the caves side by side." Daniel put several of the photos taken from the caves up on the screen which was split to show the video and the photos side by side.

"It's obvious that these structures are manmade and yet the material they are made of is unlike anything we have ever seen before. It seems likely that whoever this race is or was is obviously very advanced and was interesting enough to warrant an Ancient outpost to be built right next to these structures, presumably to allow them to actively study the structures and the race that built them. Also the caves we got the gate address from all seemed to indicate that this race was held in high regard by the Ancients."

Daniel looked out across the room and was meet with interested stares from Teal'c and Sam as well as a bored look from Jack. He sighed inwardly as he faced to fact that he would never get any interest out of Jack for this type of mission if he didn't offer him a evidence that they might find something to help them fight the Goa'uld.

"While all of these things are incredibly important the most interesting thing about this planet is the energy readings the M.A.L.P. Picked up. The main crystalline structure is putting out an incredible amount of energy and yet it does not appear to have any adverse effects. There does not appear to be any radiation of any type coming from the structure. This particular energy source was not present on the initial sweep of the planet. It appears to have activated when the M.A.L.P. entered the structure to get some readings. It then immediately shut down after a briefly scanning the M.A.L.P."

Daniel paused to collect his thoughts. "General Hammond has granted us 3 days to explore the ruins of the Ancient complex as well as the see if we can find anything of use or interest, and to decide if a larger presence would be needed." He finished.

With those words Daniel shut off the footage and took his seat while looking over at Jack. Jack realizing that everybody was looking at him shook his head to clear his thoughts of his lost weekend of fishing and addressed the room. "Well let's get this over with, maybe we'll luck out and find some spaceships to play with." Jack said before leaving to get ready for the mission with the rest of his team following him.

General Hammond stood above the Gate room looking down at Sg-1 as they prepared to depart. He had not missed the grumpy look on Jacks face when he had given the mission a go and effectively ruined his weekend of fishing at his cottage. He had almost looked like a little kid grumbling about how unfair it was under his breath. It really was quite funny. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he stepped forward to address the team.

"You have a go Sg-1. Good luck and stay safe. You're to check in every 12 hours to relay your status." With that the gate roared to life and the dialing sequence began. A moment later there was a loud swooshing sound and the wormhole was connected. He watched as one by one they disappeared through the gate followed by another M.A.L.P. which was carrying a variety of equipment that Dr. Jackson wanted to bring along. A moment later they were traveling millions of light years in a matter of seconds before appearing on the video provided by the first M.A.L.P. already at the scene.

He watched as Jack approached the M.A.L.P. and began to speak. "All's well in Oz sir. We'll check-in in 12 hours. Sg-1 out." With that he turned away and proceeded with the rest of his team towards the ruins. A moment later the gate shut off again like it always did and he turned away from the screen to return to his office where a desk full of paperwork awaited him.

o-o-o-o

"Alright Daniel this is your mission so you have lead." Said Jack as he leaned up against the M.A.L.P. watching Daniel snapping pictures of the huge complex in front of them. Daniel seemed to snap out of the daze he was in and remember what they were here for because at that moment he turned around and looked at Jack for a moment before taking the lead.

"Right well we only have 3 days and this complex is far too large if the readings are correct for us to cover in that time not to mention the 3 crystalline structures about a hundred meters from here so I suggest we explore by splitting into two groups to cover as much ground as possible. I suggest Jack and I check out the Ancient ruins in case there are any rooms that require Jack's presence to activate. Sam and Teal'c should check out the energy source the M.A.L.P. detected and see if Teal'c sees anything he might recognize." Daniel finished.

Jack nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok agreed. Keep communication open at all times and report anything of interest. Daniel and I will check out the Ancient complex while Sam and Teal'c hike it out to those structures and see if they can find anything interesting. We'll check back together regardless in 6 hours and bunker down for a meal before setting up camp. Well let's get to it shall we. I'm here instead of at home fishing so I might as well do something useful with my time."

With those words Teal'c and Sam set off towards the tall crystalline structures in the distance while Daniel and Jack headed into the Ancient complex. Each team taking the basic recording equipment as well as some sampling kits to be able to do some carbon dating.

Daniel walked into a small room in one of the lower sub-levels of the Ancient complex he and Jack had been exploring today. He and Jack had been searching within the ruins for over 5 hours now and had found little of interest beside the fact that the ruins had extensive levels below the planet's surface. He knew that he had less than a half hours before having to meet with Teal'c and Sam and he was hoping that he would be able to find something of interest before then. If not tomorrow was always another day. Another full day in fact whereas today had been cut short because of their briefing in the morning. They hadn't gotten to actually head out until early afternoon.

The one thing they had been able to discover was that the disaster that hit this complex was a meteor shower. They had come across meteor fragments of all sizes imbedded within the outer walls of the structure. In addition they had discovered extensive interior damage from some of the larger strikes. In some areas whole sections of wall were destroyed leaving the area completely inaccessible to them.

The damage to the complex was extensive in the surface levels and they had found themselves climbing over downed columns and through broken walls all day so far until they found access to the underground levels. but even then there appeared to also be damage to the first sub-level. They were starting to despair of finding anything undamaged by the meteors. Until now that is. On the second sub-level they found a shielded room. This was the first room that they had come across that wasn't heavily damaged in fact it was in surprisingly good shape.

According to the readings they were getting this whole area was extremely well shielded and surprisingly the shielding was still active. However that was not what Daniel found interesting about this particular room. No in fact what he found interesting was that the room seemed to have power but more than that it appeared to have a fully functional information console. Every room looked like it had been stripped of working technology.

Looking around Daniel was very much aware that this room was heavily fortified compared to the other rooms, which was more than likely why it survived while so much of the rest of the complex lay in ruins? The question is what was so important about this room that required it to be so well fortified and for it to continue to have power while the rest of the complex lay powerless.

As soon as they walked into the room the door slammed shut and a bright light washed over them which Daniel immediately recognized as a scanner. Almost immediately after this started Daniel began to become concerned. The Ancients would not have placed such a device within this room unless it housed something important and if it was that important they would not have wanted intruders. His suspicions were proven true only seconds later the walls of the room lit up with text from the unknown alien language with Ancient text right beneath it. The Shield symbol from the cave was feature prominently over the control console. Jack yelp in surprise as the door behind them shut with a loud thud and the room started to glow with those weird symbols.

Daniel approached the control console on the far side of the room and began to work his way through the security systems to find out exactly what had happening. He found that this room was like a Rosetta stone for the alien language now identified as Kryptonian. The lines of Ancient script beneath the Kryptonian script was a translation there to help the Ancients learn the Kryptonian script. After a few minutes he came across the protocols for the security for the room and realized with a start that they had in fact been very lucky. The system was setup to keep Goa'uld or Jaffa from entering this room. Anybody else that entered would immediately be transported to holding cells in a sub-level far below them.

This again startled him as he had been sure that they were on the lowest level of the complex. According to the schematic in front of him however the complex had 2 further levels. The first was a prison level of sorts that contained many holding cells for just this purpose. The second was listed as a research bay of sorts that had an incredible amount of security around it. For starters this particular lab was located nearly four kilometers below the surface of the planet. That was nearly one and a half kilometers deeper then the prison level which was located directly below the room he was standing in.

Only Ancients would be able to access the bay and according to the readings absolutely no weapons were allowed within the research bay. A slew of other security measures were also included.

Daniel relayed what he had found to Jack about the room and the newly discovered lower levels. He could only assume that since he had once been ascended that the system recognized him as one. If that was true it may also have allowed Jack to enter but it would have certainly refused Sam. Daniel spent the next fifteen minutes trying to figure out how to open the research level so he and Jack could check it out. After finally giving up on opening up access to the research level, Daniel did manage to disable a few of the security protocols to the room so that Sam could enter.

"Jack I done about all can do to open the research level. I have manage the change the security measures so that non-symbiote carrying humans can enter so Sam should be able to enter and help us to open the access for the research level." Daniel said as he stepped away from the control console.

"Okay lets head back to the gate, it is almost time for us to head back anyway. We'll regroup and see what Cater and Teal'c found before deciding what action to next." Jack said as he approach the closed door. To his surprise it slid open right before he was about to ask Daniel to open the door. Looking behind him Jack motioned for Daniel to follow and the two of them went back to the meet point to wait for Sam and Teal'c.

A few minutes later they met up with Teal'c and Sam and began to setup camp. It took nearly half an hour to setup camp but when it was finished the group gathered around the fire which was currently covered by several pots in which their dinner was preparing.

Jack assuming that now was as good as any time to go over the days discoveries cleared his throat to get the others attention before speaking.

"Alright people lets recap on what each team found." Jack said before motioning Sam and Teal'c to go first.

Sam nodded before turning to Jack and Daniel to give them an update on what they found. "The crystalline structures are incredible. There is practically no apparent damage which is really surprising because there are craters of all sizes surrounding it. You can tell that the crystal spires were struck many times by the fine spider web like cracks that can be seen but that's about there is in the way of visible damage with the exception of a single tower from the edge of one of the smaller crystal formations which looks like it was struck several times in the same spot weakening it before it was struck by a large meteor which snapped it in half."

"We only searched the main structure today but we found an amazing control center of sorts in the heart of building. That's where the power source that was detected was coming from. I was able to study it in some detail and it's like nothing I have ever seen before. It appears to be several magnitudes of power greater than any power source that I know of and the one we found looks like it's barely reached its half way point. It's incredible. There's evidence that the Ancients were researching the crystals and the power source from the research equipment attached to the control nexus. I think we may have found the source of Ancient crystal technology."

"It was actually quite easy to find that particular room as it was the only thing room that was accessible to us. As far as I can tell the Ancients must have found a way to enter the structure and open the doors to the control center at which point they spent all their time researching that. There were doorways all over the place which were sealed tight and none of the systems seemed to be working. The other two structures were sealed completely as far as we could tell but we only just walked by them so we might have missed something." said Sam with excitement in her voice as she finished her report on what her and Teal'c found.

Seeing Sam was done Jack motioned for Daniel to give their report.

"Well while the ruins didn't have the same resistant to damage the crystal spires had we did find a shielded room in one of the sub levels that was protected from Goa'ulds entering. It had a type of Rosetta Stone for the Alien language that is connected to the crystal structures. It also contains a transporter that access a deeper level but we will need Sam to unlock the transporter in the room so we can investigate further. Teal'c won't be able to enter because of the security measures. The Ancients would not have had this much security on this lab unless it housed something extremely important to them. Even the ancient data repositories didn't have this kind of security on them. Whatever is in here is defiantly worth a look." Daniel finished.

"So what exactly is it guarding?" inquired Sam. Daniel paused for only a moment before responding. "Well I can tell you that it's guarding a research lab. I really well secured research lab to be exact. As to what exactly is inside of said lab, I couldn't tell you. The system doesn't make any mention what so ever of what is there. In fact it looks almost as if everything within the lab is separate from the complex itself with the exception of this room. And the only link it has to this room is a transport pad of some sort which beams you between the two locations."

"The room appears to be a gateway or access point into a highly secured research lab in a sub level well over a mile below us. It appears to be the only way into this level and the shielding around it makes it impossible to beam in except via this room. I can't find any information on exactly what this lab contains but it's obvious that whatever it is, it was extremely important to the ancients, enough so that they made sure that it would be almost impossible for anybody other then one of them to enter the lab so only Jack and I will be able to enter." Daniel informed Sam and Teal'c.

"I think we should have Teal'c stay at the base camp while the three of us return to the ruins tomorrow." Daniel said. At this point they all agreed to that before settling down for the night. Sam start to compare her notes with Daniel on the crystalline buildings and what symbols she had found.

Jack tuned her out at this point as she and Daniel began to talk excitedly about the possibilities of such a technology and about what might be within the research lab under the Ancient complex. As far as he was concerned they could talk about this all night. He on the other hand was going to eat dinner and then get some shut eye. Tomorrow he would have to put up with Daniel yapping excitedly in his ear all morning about whatever it was they found and that was not something he was looking forward to.

Once again the scanner washed over both of Daniel, Jack and Sam as Daniel expected they were both allowed to enter. Walking over to the station again Daniel preceded to power up the console for Sam to work on. After a few hours she was able to unlock the transporter and activate the entrance sequence which beamed Jack and Daniel down into the hidden lab. After a radio check with Sam the two began a careful exploration of the room.

Jack looked around carefully before laying his eyes on what looked to be a ship of what looked to be made of crystal; it clearly was related to the structures on the surface. Judging by its size and shape he assumed it was a transport ship or small warships. It was roughly in the shape of a cylinder with crystal spire sticking out in odd directions. It looked to be around 10 meters tall in height and 40 meters in length. A big smile came across his face at the sight of it and he whistled out load. "Now that is what I'm talking about. Why couldn't you find us more secret rooms with alien space ships in them Daniel instead of all this history junk we always find?"

Daniel rolled his eyes at Jacks comment and Jack laughed silently. "For your information Jack that history junk as you so eloquently put it has saved our butts just as many times as the weapons and ships we have found." Daniel shook his head and walked quietly away from where Jack was looking over the ship and trying to find an entrance to get onboard and take a closer look.

He had gone no more than 20 feet from Jack when he stopped in his tracks staring at a stasis chamber in front of him. Directly in front of the chamber was another station and flanking the chamber on either side were 2 view screens both of which were turned on and displaying information that he could only guess at first glance was information on the cellular makeup of the being stored within the chamber and research material about whatever research they were doing.

Taking a few more steps Daniel stepped up to the control panel and began scanning through the material. "This is going to take forever. Most of it is in Ancient and what's not in Ancient is written in the language from the structures out there. It doesn't look like they were able to translate it completely either."

"Everything that's in that language is just recordings taken from the facility they gained access to. For once I would love to be able to just have everything in English so I didn't have to spend all day translating It." mumbled Daniel.

A second later he jumped back as a female or rather an image of a female appeared in front of the chamber just in front of the console. He was just about to try and figure out what happened when it began to speak to Daniel.

"You have activated the virtual interactive research logs for Project Hope. Please state your inquiry." Daniel stared at the women in front of him for a moment before it hit him. She had just spoken in English instead of Ancient.

Daniel stepped forward and asked the first question on his mind. "Why are you speaking English instead of Ancient?" The women paused for barely a moment before answering.

"A request was made for English to be the primary language used within the interface. Would you prefer a different language?" replied the hologram. Daniel shook his head and replied no. he should have known that but no matter. He had to find out what they were doing here.

"Explain the operations that took place within this lab." Stated Daniel.

"The scope of that request is extensive and would take many weeks to fulfill. If you wish to continue with this line of questioning please say so. Alternatively you may ask specific questions or the research logs may be displayed for your review in the language of your choice." Responded the image of the women. Daniel thought for a moment. If there was that much information then he would need to be far more specific otherwise they may not find anything of use during their stay here.

"Who is the women in the stasis field and what is her importance?" inquired Daniel.

A moment later the women replied. "The woman within the stasis chamber is believed to be from the planet Krypton, the race that built of the Kryptonian structures located behind this facility. She currently suffers from an unknown illness and was place in the stasis chamber she is currently stored in after we found her injured. What little is known of her and her race was discovered from observing her genetic makeup and exploring the structures she was found near. The ship located within this bay was the vessel she was in when she arrived on this world."

"To the best of our knowledge her people abandoned this planet long before we discovered it. One day about 9,000 years ago while studying the structures her vessel crashed near this facility in a meteor shower. The ship itself was undamaged but nothing is known about it. We were completely unsuccessful in our attempts to open it after she exited it or learn anything about its origins or why it crashed."

"A great deal of time was spent attempting to find a cure for her ailment however with our limited resources none was found. As a result the subject was kept in stasis for study. According to our research and scans of the pilot it is believed that her race posses abilities and strengths far greater than any race we have come across before. The Technology we have gleaned from Kryptonian Structures show that they were far more advance then we were at the time we first found this place. Their race would have been a very powerful ally and as such we set forth to find out as much about them as we could."

Daniel stared at both the hologram as well as the women in the chamber for a moment in interest. For her to be of so much interest to the Ancients her race really must have been something else. After reading some of the data displayed on the screens he was about to ask another question when he was startled from his thoughts by Jack.

"What are you up to over here Daniel? Who's this and what's up with the lady in the chamber?" asked Jack.

Daniel jumped at the question having not noticed he was there before spinning around. "I'm not sure about a lot yet. This seems to have been a research lab that was dedicated to the research of a race from a planet called Krypton. According to what the computer has told me so far their race was extremely powerful but is believed to have been devastated or destroyed somehow as they have abandoned dozens of their outposts throughout this galaxy."

"The women in the chamber is believed to be one of the last remaining living members of her race and for all accounts and purposes she is as good as dead. She won't last more than an hour outside that chamber. According to these notes this outpost was the first time they encountered this race or their technology but in the years that past afterwards they have discovered dozens of other instances of their outposts. Usually strongly cloaked but when they had found this one that wasn't cloaked they were able to find the locations of those that were from it. According to this though every outpost they found was abandoned. I'm still trying to find out more information." replied Daniel before turning back around and addressing the hologram.

"What makes their race so powerful that they would be of interest to you?" inquired Daniel The hologram waited for a moment and then responded as usual. "The Cellular makeup of the Kryptonian woman shows that they have super heightened senses and powers when within a system with a young star. Our research shows that their genetic makeup reacts to the radiation from a sun. As far as we can tell this reaction differs depending on the type of sun. Based on the information we were able to collect from tests we ran showed that they are at their strongest under a yellow sun and their weakest under a red or green sun. A blue sun would also allow them heightened powers and would range in the middle between a yellow and a red Sun." replied the hologram. Daniel took in the information even though it didn't really answer his question or rather it did answer his question it just didn't give him all the information he was looking for.

"What exactly are the powers that this race posses?" asked Daniel. "When under either a blue or yellow sun the Kryptonian people are imbued with increased strength and speed. In addition they have the heightened sense of hearing and sight. The exact extent of these powers is not known as the subject would not survive long enough outside the chamber to participate in a demonstration. Other enhancements are also likely however we were unable to speculate about what these may be. We were only able to see that certain systems within their bodies were affected when introduced to various types of solar radiation." Commented the computer.

Daniel stared blankly at the interface in front of him for a moment. If even half that information was true then the Ancients had been right to be interested in such an ally. A great number of the systems out there were home to either yellow or blue suns and as such this race would be a powerful ally. The question is was this just hearsay or had they been able to prove any of it.

"Were you ever able to prove any of this information on their powers?" Daniel had his fingers crossed. Even if there was only one of them left he or she could be a powerful ally if any of this was true. "The genetic information we were able to pull proved that all of these things were true. Even in her weakened state the subject was impervious to any of our devices that were trying to penetrate her skin for samples. We were forced to use scanners. The cellular information we retrieved showed that their bodies underwent drastic changes when exposed to the radiation from various stars."

Daniel nodded his head in understanding and looked over at Jack. He had a glint in his eye that showed he was just as interested and was thinking about the benefits of having just such an ally on their side. "You mentioned that they were nearly invincible. Were you able to determine what was causing her illness even if you couldn't fix it?" inquired Daniel with a curious look on his face.

"Detailed scans showed that the alien's body was reacting to a microscopic biological organism which produced a very small amount of radiation. This particular form of radiation appears to have a harmful effect on their race. According to our scans her body's blood stream is saturated with these organisms. At the time of this study we did not have the resources to clean her blood stream."

"It should be noted that her body showed a reduced level of decay when exposed to the radiation of a yellow sun. However nothing was found to suggest that this would be helpful in any way other then prolonging her death. As best we can tell the radiation from this organism when applied from the outside would usually result in a weakened state and extensive pain however extended exposure breaks down their cells resulting in death. Since the source is internal the resulting cellular damage is compounded as it does not need to penetrate their skin." Replied the hologram.

"Were any other of this race found," Daniel asked the computer. "No others have ever been found even though we searched the galaxy for them. The only clue that this facility had received was from a message that was received by the main console of the Kryptonian structure 9,000 years ago from a Jor-El about how their world was dying from their folly and he was sending his only son to a world that was located in this galaxy." Replied the hologram.

Jack looked over at Daniel and said. "Well Space monkey it looks like we may of hit the jackpot here. So the question is how do we find the last surviving member of this race?" Daniel rolled his eyes before turning back to the hologram. This line of questioning and many others continued for hours on end through the rest of the day as both Daniel and Jack tried to learn as much as they could about the mysterious race.

o-o-o-o

"Alright Jack, go ahead. What's your status?" said General George Hammond from his position in the control room of Stargate Command. On the screen in front of him was the image of Jack O'Neal standing in front of the M.A.L.P. for his second daily check in. It was Monday morning now and George was expecting an update on their research into the mysterious new race they had discovered in the secure sub level of the Ancient complex.

"Well general we are still pouring through the records here to try and figure out what else we can find. We found reference to research that the Ancients did on the power device that was located in the Kryptonian structure and Sam thinks that they may have been trying to figure out a way to duplicate the device. We are going to look into it more today. Daniel seems to think that we should bring in more teams to study the stasis chamber to figure a way of bringing it back .If he can find a way to learn their language he might be able to communicate with the women in the chamber."

"Of course doing so would likely kill her but we might be able to learn a fair bit from her if we took that route. Daniel says that stasis chamber is keeping her alive right now but that we won't be able to put her back in there again until after she kicks the bucket if we bring her out. But on the bright side our sun has the ideal radiation to heal her. I recommend we go ahead and start setting up a base to study everything here."

"Alright Jack I understand. We will have some research teams drawn up and I will get the ball rolling for the base. What about the information from the computers. Were you able to back up the research materials to bring back?" asked Hammond.

"No sir, we weren't able to back up the research material. There is just too much of it, though it appears to be safe for the moment. Of course we can't read or understand any of the Kryptonian stuff but at least we have the Ancient information. Daniel was able to find information in the computer system here that showed the areas of interest within the compound. There doesn't seem to be much else of use sir, that's why I recommend a more permanent presence here to study the structures and the complex. They may find something else that we over looked." Responded Jack.

George nodded to himself again and then responded to Jack. "Alright Jack you have your orders. We'll expect your return in 24 hours, in the meanwhile I will get the ball rolling on those research teams and the base. Good luck Jack. Hammond out." And with those words the gate disconnected leaving George standing in the control room staring at the inactive ring.

* * *

Okay this is my chapter 1 of my Smallville/Stargate Sg-1 crossover. It is based heavily off Cybergades's story 'The Last Kryptonian' and will diverge greatly from his story as I add more chapters. The first chapter draws heavily from Cybergades's work. Some parts are copies with few changes. At the moment I have permission for the Author to do this and will change my fic if he ask me to.

PathKeeper.


	2. 2 The Last Son

**Based on 'The Last Kryptonian.' by Cybergads**

Chapter Two: The Last Son of Krypton.

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Stargate Sg-1, or Superman. This is for fun and not for profit. That's why it is on FanFiction and not in you local bookstore.

* * *

Late January of 2004.

A blue green world known as Earth by the humans living on it and as Tau'ri in legends by the rest of the galaxy orbited a yellow sun, third in a system of nine planets. A beautiful world with a wide range of habitual environments spread across it surface. But as you venture north towards its magnetic pole the green covered ground quickly gives way to imposing stretches of barren tundra until you come to majestic cliffs of ice.

Go deeper still and you'll find hidden in between mountain ranges of pure ice a gigantic crystalline structure. This imposing majestic place made of seemly random crisscrossing towers of crystal gives off a feeling of a impenetrable Fortress, an awe inspiring Palace, and the silence invoking sanctity of a Gothic Cathedral. Inside of this monument to a dead race and a destroyed world there is a man dressed in simple blue jeans and work boots with a blue t-shirt and red jacket hovering off the ground encased in a bright blue beam of light.

This man known to the world as Clark Kent was rapidly assimilating Kryptonian knowledge that was being shown to him by the Fortress. But even as he was concentrating on the task before him a part of his mind thought over the events that brought him to this point. He remembered uniting the three stones of Kryptonian knowledge even as fire fell from the skies in the form of meteors on the Kansas town of Smallville. He had tried to help where he could, but the meteors contained pieces of Krypton his home world drawn to Earth by the wake of a Black Ship following the signal of one the stones being bathed in human blood hampering his efforts.

When the three stones were united into the Crystal of Knowledge, Clark was transported into the depths of the Northern Arctic. There he flung the crystal into the ice and watched as the Jor-El's famed Fortress of Knowledge rose from the watery depths beneath the Arctic. A short while after he began his training he had to save his friend Chloe Sullivan who had been caught up with his transportation to the Arctic. While seeing to her health he had seen news reports about the meteor strikes in Smallville. Rushing back home to check on the status of his family Clark found evidence that two Disciples of Zod had landed in the meteor shower and where looking for him.

Clark confronted them after rescuing Lana from being killed by the two in the Luther Mansion. After refusing to join them in their quest to destroy the Earth and rebuild Krypton from its ruins with Zod as leader Clark fought them until they tried to imprison him in the Phantom Zone. Turning the tables on them He sent the two disciples into the portal and banished them from the planet.

As he moved forward to check on Lana he saw the sun starting to set from the corner of his eye and he remembered the deal he struck with Jor-El so he could save Chloe. Being a man of his word as his earthly father Jonathan Kent had taught him Clark picked Lana up and disappeared in a blur dropping her off at Smallville's hospital on the way back to the Fortress.

That had been at the end of May 2003. Jor-El had been harsh with him for cutting the time of his return so close to his deadline but relented when Clark had told the AI about the two Disciples of Zod he had encountered. When Clark expressed concern for his human parents Jor-El informed him that they were fine and that the compensation for Clark's absence was healthy and growing fine. Confused Clark asked what the compensation was. He was informed that it was the child thought lost when Clark had attempted to destroy his ship several years back.

Even more confused he asked for further clarification. The AI informed him that the ship was not destroyed or the child dead. The explosion and energy wave was from the energy the ship used to purge the kryptonite out of the key that Clark had put in the ship. Sensing that Martha Kent had been harmed in the explosion the ship's final act before shutting down for repairs in the Kawatche Caves was to remove the embryo and store it in stasis. To be returned when Clark had united the stones and created the Fortress. With the news about Zod's followers Jor-El promise to monitor the world and specifically Smallville for dangers, but it strongly impressed upon Clark the need to complete his training to confront future challenges and fulfill his destiny.

So far Jor-El has kept his promise. He had neutralized a rouge nuclear missile from destroying Smallville and had his agent John Jones save Chloe from the culprit. While Clark was training the AI had taken note that the US government had located and were operating the Alterran ring. After breaking into the files of the SGC the AI increased efforts to build up fuel for the Fortress's power plants.

It had Clark bring his damaged ship from the caves to the Fortress and helped him make some adjustments to it by having him insert a new control crystals that would begin and control the needed changes. After the changes to the ship were complete the AI launched it into space to retrieve Helium-3 from the sun to power the advance fusion power plants at the Fortress. It also began growing a seed crystal that would build a Kryptonian war cruiser.

While the Fortress AI was doing all of this, Clark was rapidly learning Krypton's history and culture. From his lessons he learned that the message in his ship was not the order to conquer the Earth like he had thought. The term 'Rule them with Strength' was a reference to a Kryptonian saying from the House of El about how a true leader rules with strength of character, not power.

When he learned this Clark was mad because he did not posse the Kryptonian background to understand the unsaid part, he had lived three years of his life thinking a falsehood about his people and father Jor-El. Him and his family had suffered so much because of this misunderstanding. It took him a while to forgive this and to remember that his biological father was not perfect and that he would have made mistakes in the rush to save him from Krypton's fate.

During his learning he found better ways to control his powers and how to make slight improvements in his control when they increased in strength as he aged. Though the power of Flight still eluded him, he could still achieve it with aid from the Fortress. The only answer he got was that he still was not at peace with his Kryptonian heritage and that he would find his way. He started to learn of other Alien cultures starting with the only ones that came close to Krypton's glory, the Alterrans. He had started to learn about how they had ruled the Milky Way after arriving from an unknown galaxy when the beam shut off.

"Kal-El my son, a situation has arose that requires your attention. The humans that have found and been operating the Alterran ring have gained the wrath of a partially ascended Goa'uld and the Earth is under threat of invasion." Jor-El informed him.

A single crystal rose from the main console and floated towards Clark.

"I require you to activate this seed crystal so that a Kryptonian warship will be built in case it is needed." Jor-El requested of Clark.

"I thought Krypton's laws prevented the use of our technology on underdeveloped worlds," Clark asked in response to the strange request even as he took hold of the crystal.

"You are correct my son, but there are two laws that overrule that restriction."

"One is that Earth is under the protection of the House of El; even with Krypton gone the House of El and its strength is remembered in legends. This means that we obligated to defend this world from non-earthly threats until the humans can stand on their own."

"Two is that the Goa'uld ships are using Alterran technology that was created from Kryptonian technology the Alterrans found. This means an abuse of Kryptonian technology that honor requires you as a member of the House of El stop when in the presence of." Jor-El answered him.

After hearing that Clark asked how to activate the crystal. A column rose from the floor of the Fortress. After inserting the crystal Clark was directed to the control console where he had to move several crystals around to start the growth of the warship. The column with the seed crystal sank back into the floor and the light of the Fortress noticeable dimmed from the effort of constructing the warship.

"Kal-El my son, you will have one week until you can restart your training. The power required for the creation of the warship in too much to maintain the learning beam simultaneously. It will take three days for the ship to grow and be ready. Remember you must return in one week Kal-El." Clark was told by the AI. After securing the Fortress from intrusion Clark vanished in a blur as he raced home for the first time in 9 months.

o-o-o-o

In the town of Smallville, Kansas there was an old fashion farm. It had seen better days, even though both the barn and house were newly built almost a year ago after a meteor had smashed right through them. Many people thought Jonathan Kent was crazy at the time for taking out home owner insurance against meteor strikes after the first shower in '89, but after last May, some thought maybe he knew there be another shower and was wise to prepare for it.

There inside the yellow two story farmhouse lived three people. The first two were Jonathan Kent and his wife Maratha Kent. Now both of them were terribly worried about Clark. The only message they had received was from a strange man called John Jones who said he had been sent by Jor-El to inform them of Clark's safety and that he had begun his training. That was six months ago right after a crazy teen had tried to nuke Smallville. Though worried they had soon receive news that distracted from Clark, Martha was two weeks pregnant. The now seven months pregnant Martha was sitting at the table watching the other two inhabitants of the house scurry around in a frenzy to put dinner on the table.

Now the third person living there was the unofficial daughter of the Kents, Lois Lane. After a summer of helping her dad track down her sister Lucy, Lois returned to the place that had become her home in Smallville, the Kent Farm. The Kents were overjoyed to have her as a guest again. Though surprised and shocked that Clark was not there to help with the rebuilding of the farm Lois quickly merged her life back in with the Kents. She was told that Clark had received a once in a lifetime chance to learn about his birth parents. With the Kents help Lois landed a Job at the Inquisitor and she was working on completing her journalism degree.

When the news of Martha's pregnancy broke she quickly became a close confident of Mrs. Kent. As the months passed and Mrs. Kent's bump grew, so did the concern and craziness of Lois and Jonathan in caring for her. Which is why Martha was being force to sit at her table and watch the two try and prepare dinner until she saw someone enter the house.

With Jonathan and Lois in overbearing smother mode neither noticed the thumps of footsteps on the porch or hear the front door open and close. The first hint they got of their visitor was a loud cry of "Clark" from Martha. They both froze and stopped what they were doing before turning around to see Martha enveloped in a hug from Clark as she sobbed tears of joy into his chest.

Setting down the pan containing the pot roast for dinner and with a loud cry of "Son" Jonathan quickly crossed in long strides the space between him and his son Clark as he released his mother. Clark was embraced in another bear hug by his father right after his mother stepped away. Martha looked on with tear filled eyes as the two men in her life embraced in a bear hug that transitioned to a manly pat on the back. She had to suppress her laughter as both Jonathan and Clark tried to regain their manly pride after displaying their emotions so openly in front of the women folk.

Lois looked on the family reunion uncomfortably. She had never been used to the way that the members of the Kent family showed each other affection. Being a close confident of Martha these last several months had helped her accept that the Jonathan and Martha saw her as part of their family and not just some random girl that they gave shelter to when she needed it.

Seeing Clark brought many different emotions to Lois, first to her shock she was happy to see him after so long. Second she was very angry at him for not being there to help his parents rebuild the farm and with Mrs. Kent's pregnancy. Last she felt this insane need to annoy him, she had forgotten how much she enjoyed busting his chops and with him standing there looking confident without a care in the world the urge to cut him down to size grew rapidly.

"Welcome back Smallville." Lois greeted Clark nicely before giving him a brief hug and retreating to where Martha stood on the other side on the dining table.

Clark was a little in shock over his return home. While he knew his mom was pregnant, seeing it made it click in his head that she really was pregnant. Before he could fully process that His dad was embracing him in a uncharacteristic show of emotion. After he had regain his composure Lois quietly stepped forward and gave him a brief hug and a quick greeting. Seeing and hearing Lois broke Clark out of his family induced stupor.

He honestly was surprised to see Lois there. The last he knew was that she left town right before the meteor shower to help her father search for her sister Lucy. Seeing her with his family brought a strange warm feeling to his chest that Clark couldn't identify. The unusually nice greeting stopped him from focusing too much on the feeling. Feeling it was out of place for Lois he decided to call her out on it.

"What no sarcasm on my sense of timing, or insults about my plaid fetish? That doesn't sound like the Lois I know." Clark questioned as he stare at Lois's back enjoying taunting her.

Lois eyes narrowed at her his comment before she walked back to the kitchen keeping her back to Clark. She had resisted the urge and was nice to him but now the gloves were coming off.

"Well Smallville, unlike for some people with a plaid fetish it is time for dinner, and I for one am starving. But I guess for someone with such a horrible sense of timing like you wouldn't understand that." She replied in a scathingly sweet voice over her shoulder as she restarted the process of getting dinner to the table.

Clark's jaw dropped open in shock at her quick return and he couldn't think of a comeback. Lois's command to move his tush and help set the table if he wanting to eat got him moving as he went into the kitchen to help her.

Jonathan and Martha just looked on in shock and amusement at Clark already trying to get under Lois skin and was quickly cut down by the young woman they had both come to love as one of their own. Martha was happy because that short interaction between the two showed her that Clark was still the same even after being exposed to Jor'El's training. Already the sounds of their bickering emitted from the kitchen.

Jonathan was about to reprimand Clark for his words when Lois shot back her response; he just had to grin at seeing her take the wind out of Clark's sails. It was then after seeing Lois's comment brake the confident air Clark had when he return let Jonathan know that his son was not lost to them even after training with Jor'El. As he heard them bickering in the kitchen and see them start to bring everything out to the table that Jonathan helped Martha back to her chair and joined her in watching Clark and Lois fight like little children while setting the table.

Though his wife maybe was just starting to see it, Jonathan knew from the first moment he saw Clark and Lois together that they had something special. He had never seen anyone get Clark engaged and involved in life like Lois had. He was careful to monitor them while Lois lived here cause he knew that with the passion between the two that their dislike for each other would change quickly. Even though they thought they hid it well from everyone else. Jonathan knew that both of them consider the other a close friend.

After a couple minutes the table was set and dinner was served. Luckily there was enough though Lois bemoaned the loss of tomorrow's lunch made of leftovers to the amusement of everyone else. In her despairing over the loss of her tasty lunch she quickly berated Clark for not appreciating the marvelous cooking talents of one Mrs. Kent and that he have to do a better job of realizing what he had in the future.

Lost in her monologue of praising Mrs. Kent's cooking and taking Clark to town for under appreciating it Lois never noticed Mrs. Kent's face that was slowly turning red. While use to praise for her cooking, she had never been so passionately praise like she was by Lois. That and the hormones of being seven months pregnant made her lose her calm while becoming more and more self conscious of herself.

A polite cough from Jonathan broke Lois out of her diatribe against Clark. Seeing a red face Martha, an amused Jonathan, and a thoroughly berated Clark she realized that she had spoke much more than she would have ever in front of the others. With a quiet curse towards Clark under her breath she ended it with a whiny sounding huff of "well its true" before tucking back in to her food.

After that the four of them finished dinner in silence. A little bit later after the dishes had been cleared the four people were enjoying some fresh baked apple pie with a cup of coffee when Lois decided to break the silence by asking Clark where he had been for the last seven months. Clark pondered how to inform Lois without lying to her. He heard his mom whispering so softly that only he would had been able to hear her that they had told Lois that you had been off learning about your birth parents.

"Well Lois as you know I am adopted. Right before the meteor shower I had been given a chance to learn about my birth parents by a person who is the caretaker of their legacy. But I had to leave immediately after I spoken with them or forfeit the opportunity I was given. I have been living at a house that my father had left for me up north learning about him and my mother." Clark answered her.

"What you got digs now, you'll have to take me there Smallville." Lois zero in on the that which had caught her attention, house, and up north. That meant to her snow and the possibility of a winter vacation spot she could mooch off of Clark. She already knew from the Kents that he was learning about his birth parents so that wasn't a surprise, but the fact Smallville now had his own digs was.

"Maybe someday Lois" was Clark's enigmatic reply.

"Does being here mean that your home for good," Martha asked hopefully.

"Sorry mom but I am only here for at most a week. Something came up that interrupted my studies. I was given a week to come home until it is resolved so I can stay a couple days before leaving." Clark replied. "I will talk to the caretaker when I get back on freeing up my schedule so I can be at home more often." He finished.

"Congrats on the baby mom, I had heard from the caretaker that you were pregnant, but seeing is much different from hearing." Clark told his mother.

"Have you guys found out whether I am to have a little brother or sister yet." asked Clark.

"No, and I want to keep it a surprise so no peeking Clark." Martha sternly told her son.

Seeing that Clark had said all he was going to say on what he did while he was gone Jonathan quickly change the subject of the conversation by mention Lois's new job. Intrigued Clark what was the new job. Lois proudly informed him that she was going to start at the Daily Planet in a couple weeks. She went on to explain that an article that she had written for the Inquisitor about some corruption in some of the state's contracts with Luther Corp had caught the eye of one of the Planet's editors. A few interviews later and a couple article submissions and they hired her as a intern for the basement. She was really excited because she will get a desk next to Chloe who had started there after last summer.

After some time passed with Clark and Lois discussing the benefits of the Daily Planet and how Chloe was doing Clark offered to wash and clean the dishes. Not wanting to be left in the same room with Mrs. Kent after so passionately praising her cooking Lois jumped up and insisted that she help Clark with the dishes. While the two young people went into the kitchen to tackle the pile of dirty dishes dinner had spawned Jonathan helped his wife into the living room where the two cuddled on the couch.

There the couple relaxed while they listen to Lois and Clark start their back and forth teasing as they hand wash the dishes. Martha let out a contented sigh for even though Clark would have to leave soon all of her family was safe and in her home. After a little while she grew tired and Jonathan helped to bed.

Coming back downstairs with a pillow, a blanket, and a change of clothes for Clark to use Jonathan noticed that Lois and Clark were done with the dishes and were in the Living Room sitting next to each other where Clark as catching up on all the news of Smallville from Lois. Seeing them being so close Jonathan couldn't resist giving a loud cough that cause the two separate in a flash.

"Kids it's time for sleep, I have got a pillow and blanket for you Clark so you can sleep down here on the couch." Jonathan said giving emphasis on the words sleep and couch.

Slightly embarrassed Lois mumble a quick good night and raced upstairs to get ready for bed and go to sleep.

Jonathan gave Clark the items he was carrying and informed him that they could talk in the morning after Lois had left for her job before bidding Clark a goodnight. Watching his father return upstairs Clark started to get ready for bed in the downstairs bathroom.

As the four inhabitants of the Kent Farm went to sleep in Smallville Kansas, another group of four were gearing up for a mission along with several other Sg teams in Colorado at the SGC.

o-o-o-o

In the gate room one Colonel Jack O'Neill looked over the ten assembled Sg teams.

"Alright people we have received some Intel about an Ancient Repository that Anubis is after. Our mission is to secure it before the enemy. If unable to bring it back we are to destroy it to deny the Goa'uld access to it." Jack told the teams before him.

"Sg-7, 8, 9, and 10 are to guard the gate. Sg-4, 5, and 6 are to secure a path of retreat from the Repository to the gate. Sg-2, and 3 have our six. Understood."

A shout of affirmation was the reply to Jack's orders.

Behind him the Stargate started its process of locking on to an address and creating the wormhole connection. After the connection was made a quick command to move out was given and the best and brightest of the SGC move out to confront their enemy and deny them a valuable source of information.

* * *

Chapter 2 Done! All original work.

The idea for using Clark's ship to retrieve Helium-3 from the Sun for nuclear fussion fuel for the Fortress came from the story 'Family Reunion' by Mr. Beeto. A fantastic retelling of the Superman Returns moive. If only the movie had used his plot to explain why Superman left Earth I would be really happy.

PathKeeper out.


	3. 3 WayPoints in Life

Chapter 3: Way-Points in Life and the Price of Knowledge.

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Stargate Sg-1, or Superman. This is for fun and not for profit. That's why it is on FanFiction and not in you local bookstore.

o-o-o-o means major scene break or change in point of view

v-v-v means minor time skip or scene change.

Like to thank all those who review.

**Dan**: I never knew that about the planet address system. Has been change to conform to that system. Kudos on the review, it was a good critic of my work. I like nit-picking as long as it is nit-picking with backing.

**SilverReindeer**: I will work on fixing the grammar mistakes as soon as I can. This chapter addresses some of the questions you brought up about the two timelines. Hope you like them and that they make sense. I do have a rough timeline made up on where Krypton exist within the Stargate verse. Some seemly plot holes will only be answered when I get into the Atlantis part of the SG verse. Thanks for your fantastic review. :) Hope everyone gives a review like yours in the future. Great questions.

**Katie147**: Thanks for your wonderful review. I too was never satisfied with how Smallville dealt with Jor-El and Clark's destiny. Hope my future changes will makes just as much sense.

**Supermanfan**: Thanks for the ideas, I had similar ones that led to this story.

**Lord orion**: Thanks for the review. I agree that Clark wouldn't suddenly do a revel all to SG-1 and will do my best to avoid it. All the SGC will know is that there is a Kryptonian on Earth called Kal-El for a long time. Sg-1 might find out Clark's real identity, but that will down the line.

**ManipulativeLemonDrops**: Sorry the Kryptonian woman will not be a love interest for Clark. She is part of the House of El and there for Family is all I will say until I have her wake up.

_**Please read Author note at the**_** end.**

* * *

Monday the next Morning.

Clark stood in the loft of the barn looking out over the Kent farm watching the sun rise from below the horizon. After studying at the Fortress Clark had a new appreciation for a each new day. Learning about Krypton's history and final fate had made Clark thankful for the life he had at the Kent farm. He thought over the changes that had occurred in Smallville while he had been away.

He was glad his parents seemed happy and excited about the baby on the way. While he knew that Jonathan and Martha Kent loved him like a child of their own flesh and blood, Clark knew they would always crave a child of their own. He was happy for that the both of them would be able to experience raising a baby

Something they had missed out on with him since he was four years old when they found him. One would think he be jealous of the baby, but he was looking forward to having a younger sibling he could be an older brother to. Plus seeing the joy and happiness on his mother's face there was no way he would want to deny her that joy. He could still remember her pain filled cries after hearing that she had a miscarriage when their truck had been caught in the explosion of energy from Clark's ship couple years ago. Clark never wanted to inflict such pain upon his parents again.

It was nice to see Lois again and he was glad that she had made a place for herself in his family. A year ago you could have knock Clark over with a feather if you told that one day he would be happy that Lois was taking over his room as hers and living happily with the Kents.

It still was something of a surprise to both of them that they had become such good friends; Clark still does not know how that happened. He was glad that she had found a passion to pursue in life. The few articles of hers that he had read were really good. He would have to ask Chloe what she thought of Lois following in her footsteps next time he sees her.

Inside the house Clark could hear the three other inhabitants moving around inside getting ready for the new day. His father was already downstairs prepping the kitchen for breakfast. His mother was starting to wake up and get ready for the day. Lois was exiting the bathroom and was checking on Martha before getting ready for work. Hearing the noises of everyday life on the Kent farm brought a smile to Clark's face. Taking one last glance at the fully risen sun Clark headed back towards the house to help his father get breakfast together for everyone.

v-v-v

Jonathan and Martha sat together on the front porch swing thinking over what Clark had told them as they watched him do the daily farm chores. After Lois had left for her job at the Inquisitor the three members of the Kent family sat down in the living room and had long discussion about where Clark had been and what he was doing for the last year. Jonathan and Martha were shocked when Clark had revealed the origins and purpose of Martha's baby. While they processed this information Clark started telling them about the lives of Jor-El and Lara-El his birth parents.

"Son are you sure you can trust Jor-El after all he had put us through the last couple of years?" Asked Jonathan interrupting Clark.

"Yes dad, I am positive the AI version of Jor-El can be trusted. Most of the problems I have had with him come from a mis-understanding I had about the message he sent in my ship." Clark replied.

He then proceeded to tell them about what the phrase 'Rule them with Strength' meant to the House of El and how he had gotten it all wrong. He told how after the first month of studying Clark asked why it was so important that he complete his training so quickly. He was informed that even the Earth was relatively free of danger, there were some dangers in the cosmos that would surely take note that House of El had a survivor and come to Earth to control or destroy him. Jor-El was sure the only way to absolutely ensure Kal-El would survive Krypton's foes would be to start his training as soon as physically possible to prepare him for future trials and programmed the AI accordingly.

Clark let them know why his training had been interrupted and what he knew about the Stargate program. Martha was fearful for her son because she knew that he would be putting himself in danger to prevent this Goa'uld from invading Earth. Jonathan was worried that the US government would become aware of Clark and try to use him as an weapon in their Stargate program against the Goa'uld. Clark promised to be as careful as he could and that all safety measures would be taken before he did anything.

Both of them sat there lost in their thoughts thinking over the revelations Clark had given them that morning. Clark had offered to do all of the chores on the farm giving them both a chance to absorb and discuss what he had told them.

"Jonathan what are we going to do. I don't want my little boy to fight. What if these Goa'uld are able to hurt him?" Martha asked in a worry filled voice.

Jonathan was silent for a couple minutes as he watch the blur that was Clark zip around the barn and house. Reach around her back he gave Martha a one arm hug before replying.

"I don't know dear. But you know as well as I do that Clark wouldn't be himself if he did nothing when he had the power to help." He tighten his arm around her shoulders as she started to cry.

"Hush now. From what Clark has told us Jor-El has shown no indication that Clark would be in danger. In fact from what Clark has said the technology of Krypton was ever only matched by these Ancients that everyone is fearful of the other side getting access to their technology."

Martha stopped her crying and dried her eyes with a handkerchief that Jonathan gave her. She took a couple minutes to compose herself.

"I know, but Clark will still always be my little boy. I'm glad that we aren't losing him to Jor-El and his heritage. I am also thankful that our baby was saved by Jor-El from miscarriage. Oh dang, I just don't know what to feel anymore with all these hormones messing with my emotions." Martha said in a cracked voice.

Suddenly there was a whoosh of air and Clark was standing in front of them.

"I've finished the chores dad." Clark let his father know.

He gave a nod of acknowledgement that he heard Clark.

"What are you going to do now Clark?" Martha ask her son.

"If its okay with you guys I'd like to go see Chloe and catch up with her and finish the discussion we had before I disappeared into the Fortress." Clark answered his mother.

Clark had told his parents that Chloe knew his secret. She had been an invaluable help in Clark acquiring the Water Element Stone of Knowledge from the Luther mansion. She had pulled Clark away from the kryptonite that had been next to the stone and retrieved it for him. Later Clark found out that she kept Lex from enter the inner chamber at the caves and had been caught in the same transportation beam that had taken Clark to the north Arctic.

Jor-El had allowed Clark to take her to a hospital in North Canada to treat her hypothermia. There in her hospital room Clark told her that her was an alien from the planet Krypton and she reveled that she had known for months that he had special abilities and was waiting for him to tell her his secret on his own terms rather than force it out of him. She promised never to tell his secret to anyone and that he could trust her.

Both Jonathan and Martha were amazed that little Chloe, the girl who wouldn't take no as answer when pursuing a story was sitting on the story of an lifetime for a aspiring reporter. In all the months since Clark had been gone she never gave a hint that she knew Clark's secret to ether of the Kents, waiting until Clark told her it was okay.

Clark figured he better go and relieve the pressure that was surely building in her with not being able to talk about it. After getting permission and a quick goodbye Clark disappeared in a blur as he raced towards the Daily Planet in Metropolis where she worked.

o-o-o-o

Late Evening Wednesday two days later.

Daniel sat at his desk looking at notes he had made about the information the SGC had obtained from P4W-891 about the race from Krypton. A tired sigh escaped from Daniel as he leaned back in his chair and tried to rubbed away his growing headache. He had sequestered himself in office to get his mind off of Jack's situation.

It had been two days since Sg-1 and the other teams sent with them had returned from a failed mission of trying to secured an Ancient Knowledge Repository. They had failed in the fact they were not able to bring back or download the information it contained safely. True they had prevent the forces of Anubis from capturing it by destroying it, but it came at the price of Jack interfacing with it and once again downloading the Knowledge of the Ancients into his brain.

Once again Daniel would have to watch as his friend was slowly taken over by the Ancient Knowledge until it would kill him. If that wasn't bad enough when they had returned and were debriefed General Hammond informed them that the new President had ordered a three month review of the SGC shutting down all gate travel off world and that he was being removed from command of the SGC. Because of the political influence of the now Vice-President Kinsey the long shot that Jack would be able to point them in the direction of the Lost City of the Ancients before the effects of the Knowledge killed him was essentially stopped before it could began.

The last order Hammond gave before leaving was that Sam and Daniel were to help the research teams bring back the stasis chamber from P4W-891 containing the Kryptonian woman. In the month since they had found her at P4W-891, Dr. Lee and Sam had figured out a way of powering the stasis chamber with a naquadah generator. The hope was that being on Earth with it's yellow sun would help heal her than being left on P4W-891 with it's blue-white sun that gave off an lower intensity light.

With all off-world teams being recalled Hammond wanted the unknown woman brought back to in case Kinsey was able shut down the program and replace them with his people like he has been trying to do for years. Hammond hoped that his people would be able to make a breakthrough concerning the Kryptonian showing the value of the program while he headed off to Washington DC to try and fight Kinsey's influence there.

Sam, Dr Lam, and Dr. Lee had set up a room to monitor the stasis pod and the woman within it. Beyond the usual medical and scientific equipment there were two back up naquadah generators present in case the main power failed to keep the pod running. Sam and Dr. Lee had set up several high intensity sun lamps that had been modified to give off a range of light spectrum that was believe to have the strongest healing effect on the Kryptonian.

Dr. Lam the new CMO that replaced Janet Frazier after her death had been pouring over what medical data the Ancient lab had on the Kryptonian woman. She realized that there was much she could do treatment wise, but she was determined to keep a careful eye on the young lady looking for any changes in the stasis pod's readouts.

So Daniel was reviewing his notes on Krypton and all that they had been able to glean from the Ancient research lab while waiting for the first signs that Jack was using the Knowledge of the Ancients. Looking over the time line that had been put together showing a rough outline of Ancient activity at the lab.

Apparently the Ancients had come across the Kryptonian outpost when they were in the middle years of their exploring the Milky Way 25 million years ago. The SGC research teams were able to find out that the Ancients were fascinated by the crystal technology of Krypton and that the research lab's main focus was exploring it's possibilities.

Though the Ancients were only able to glean a small amount from the crystals before safeguards in the Kryptonian structure activated, it was enough to produce the crystal technology that was common in Goa'uld ships. Also the Ancients were able to design a power source of incredible strength, but the lab only had brief mention of it stating that research and construction of it had been removed to another location.

Daniel was amazed that there was a race that was as old or older than the Ancients. The little bit of knowledge the Ancients had retrieved included the last logs of the Kryptonian outpost giving some hints as to why Kryptonians had abandoned the Milky Way galaxy. The logs showed that the Krypton empire had been embroiled in a war for hundreds of years with a something described as an Dark Power that consumes the light and goodness in the hearts of people.

The very last log showed that Krypton was removing all of it's forces back to Krypton's home galaxy attempting to lure its foe back to their places of power. Notes from several Ancients confirmed the Kryptonian logs by noting that hundreds of worlds in the Milky Way showed signs of complete devastation from long forgotten-battles between forces of incredible power. What was even more amazing then that was that it was strongly hinted that the Krypton empire spanned not just it's home galaxy and the Milky Way, but twenty six other galaxies including the Ida galaxy of the Asgard.

The outpost did not contain the location of the other galaxies and it was believed that they were not close by except the Ida galaxy of the Asgard otherwise the Ancients believed that they would have met more of the other alien races that were under Krypton's protection. Stories and legends were gathered from the Nox, Asgard, and Furlings about the Kryptonians had been added to the data after the Great Alliance had been formed between the four races.

Though the three races were to young to have interacted as fellow space-fairing civilizations when Krypton ruled the Milky Way and Ida galaxies, they all had legends of an Empire of Light, Wisdom, and Knowledge that battled a Foe of Darkness, Ruin, and Despair across the galaxies before luring and containing it in the home galaxy of Krypton.

Unknown to them was the fate of Krypton and it's Dark Enemy. Though not willing to believe the myths and legends about this great darkness an Ancient had noted that there was strong evidence of something powerful that the Kryptonians fought from all of the devastated worlds that they had found in the Milky Way and Ida galaxies.

Looking further down the timeline Daniel had found out why the Ancients had been unable to heal the Kryptonian woman. The research lab had been abandoned for over three million years before several Ancients had returned to it nine thousand years ago. From what he could tell those returning Ancients had been survivors from the Lost City of the Ancients. At that point in time they were the last remnant of the Ancient people. They had gone there to escape the Goa'uld and mediate on Ascending to an high plane of existence.

Unable to heal her the Ancients ensured that her stasis would last for as long as they could manage it to. One particular Ancient called Janus apparently took further steps by building the caves and security measures that Sg-1 had found leaving a trail and a puzzle to P4W-891 for the Last Son of Krypton to find. For some odd reason Janus was sure that the son of Jor-El or his allies would find P4W-891 and the Kryptonian woman. Daniel wondered if seeing the future was an power of the Ancients. He shook off that thought before returning to his work.

Looking over a list of planet he had Sam compiled for him. They were all of the planets that the SGC knew of that were the third planet from their sun. One of two clues given by Jor-El's message as to the whereabouts of the Last Son of Krypton. The message had given the time when the Last Son was to arrive in this galaxy. Surprisingly he would have arrived in the last twenty to thirty years if the dates were correct.

The other clue was that the planet would be inhabited by an people that had great potential for good and that only needed a light to show them the way. This in Daniel mind removed any world controlled by the Goa'uld and those that were still in a primitive state culture-wise. Tollan's original home-world qualified but with the arrogance and pride of the Tollans Daniel figured that any Kryptonian growing up there would have been corrupted by his powers and that Sg-1 would have found evidence of him when they had visited.

Amazingly Earth was next on the list because many of the worlds were excluded for not having an yellow sun. After starting an internet search for any evidence of Kryptonian symbols on Earth, Daniel decided to call it a night and get some sleep. Tomorrow the SGC's new boss, Elizabeth Weir was coming to take command of the base and Daniel wanted to be well rested for that meeting.

o-o-o-o

Thursday early morning.

Dr. Elizabeth Weir was in the briefing room that overlook the room where the Stargate sat. When Vice President Kinsey had approach her about this job the first thing she thought of was it was a hoax. But after reading the mission reports and meeting with President Hayes she had been convinced to take the position as head of the SGC. After arriving and meeting the people under as she made her way deeper into the mountain's heart, Elizabeth was really starting to wonder why she was here. While no one was down right hostile to her, it was increasingly clear that the majority resented her presence on the base.

She was aware she was replacing a man who commanded great loyalty from his people and that she had some very impressive shoes to fill. She also knew that her history of opposing the military project funding and being a civilian would make her very unpopular to the mainly military population of the base, but she hoped to get past that and work amiably with those under her. Though she had no intention of being manipulated by anyone. She would quickly show them that she was not to be messed with.

"Oh, hi. I'm Daniel Jackson." a tall man with blue eyes wear glasses and green BDUs said interrupting her thoughts as he entered the room.

As she talked to Dr. Jackson she started to feel annoyed. Already someone was trying to mold what her perceptions about the Stargate and it's program should be. Honestly why does everyone in the military automatically throw out diplomacy at the first chance was her first thoughts as Daniel started to speak about how evil the Goa'uld were. But what he said at the end of his speech about finding out what was really going on out there instead of just reading the mission reports and taking someone's word at face value had her start to re-evaluate what he told her.

Before she could phrase an response the Stargate started to twirl to life with unannounced wormhole which turned out to be Bra'tac, one of the leaders of the Free Jaffa and an a long time ally of the SGC. She quickly hurried down to the gate room where Daniel introduced her to Bra'tac. He had come with grave news.

Anubis was gathering the full might of his fleet to come and attack the Tarui and his forces would arrive in three days.

Her last thoughts as she gave orders to have the rest of Sg-1 meet them in the briefing room was, great already there was a disaster and she hadn't even met her second in command Colonel O'Neill yet.

v-v-v

Jack sat the briefing room waiting for the new head of the SGC to join them so they could go over the intel Bra'tac had brought them about the movements of Anubis's fleet. He was still peeved that Kinsey had somehow gotten his claws back into the SGC. Jack knew that he had to be behind the removal of General Hammond. Now he was stuck waiting to see if the civilian assigned to replace Hammond was their own person or just another pawn for Kinsey to control the SGC with.

Seeing Dr. Weir walking Jack started to studying her, but when Kinsey came in behind her red flags went up in O'Neill's mind. At first it was the usual tit for tat between Kinsey and Jack, but Kinsey quickly started to revel his purpose for being there. To stop the reactivation of the program to look for way to defend Earth from Anubis. The arrogant man demanded respect for being the Vice President and then turns around and immediately refuses to give the same respect to Bra'tac, a strong and valued ally of Earth.

As they argued the validity of Bra'tac's intel the opinion Jack had about Weir started to change. It was clear that she was not the puppet that Kinsey had expected her to be when she kept shutting him down. Jack decided to test her after he started to show signs during the course of discussions that the Ancient Knowledge was finally showing in his speech.

"If we find the location of Lost City will you let us go?" Jack asked her while looking straight into her eyes.

"I'll consider it." Was her response.

Seeing Kinsey's flabbergasted face as he and Weir left the room made O'Neill's day. His opinion of Weir improved in the fact that she was not a pawn of Kinsey. He didn't like that she did not immediately agreed with him, but he could respect someone who stuck to their principles and word. Jack could tell that she would stick by her word and give them a fair hearing when the time came.

After that everyone left the room going their separate ways. Teal'c and Bra'tac returning to the Free Jaffa to try and find help. Sam and Daniel staying with Jack now that the Ancient Knowledge had surfaced to decipher clues about the Lost City from Jack.

Ten hours later events were picking up speed at the SGC. From a crossword puzzle Jack had filled out Daniel had found an gate address. Unfortunately there was a problem going to Proclarush since the stargate was not able to make an connection. From there the actions of Jack just became weirder and weirder. He started gather a strange collection of equipment and parts to take with them.

He would just be walking through the base's storage rooms not knowing why he was there when he would see a piece of equipment and just know that he needed it for some reason he could not fathom. This continued for several hours as Jack plundered the SGC. Jack could feel that the Ancient Knowledge was growing stronger in his mind.

The threat of Anubis's attack had Jack's subconscious working overtime to utilize the knowledge to find a defense against the Goa'uld fleet. Weir gave the okay for Sg-1 to go. Daniel, Sam, and Jack loaded up the supplies Jack had gathered and stepped through the stargate to Chulak to see if with Teal'c and Bra'tac's help they could secure a ship from the Free Jaffa to travel to Proclarush through space.

o-o-o-o

Inside the Fortress a loud peal of sound consisting of a single tone sang throughout the complex. A crystal on the control console lit up. A hologram appeared showing the Sol system and the surrounding sector of stars. Thirty four red dots appeared moving at a fast rate towards Earth with three slightly ahead of the others. The Fortress projected their time of arrival in 61 hours and 34 minutes. Various dormant systems in the Fortress started to come to life as it prepared its self for battle.

Outside on the right side of the Fortress a large crystal formation broke through the ice. It was a tear drop shape crystal that measured 150 meters long, and 40 meters in diameter at the front and tapered down to 8 meter in diameter at the tail. It had two formations of crystal spires that jutted out from the main body 20 meters from the front of the ship.

The first was a formation of five crystal spires 15 meters in length starting with one growing straight up from the main body. The other four growing out every 72 degrees until you come full circle. The other formation was eight spires 12 meters in length that grew out of the main body at 90 degrees. Drawing a cube with each point a corner.

A loud roar shook the Arctic as the Kryptonian ship rose into the black skies of the Arctic winter.

* * *

**Okay a couple questions for you readers.**

**1. Should Bruce Wayne and Batman be in this Fic?**

**2. Should Oliver Queen from Smallville be include?**

**3. Should any of the JL members from Smaville be include?**

**4. Do you want the Phantom Zod i.e the possessed Lex or the Zod from Superman II?**

**5. Are the Kents having one child or twins?**

**Please answer in the reviews or by PMing me.**

**Also please vote on the poll on my profile about the gender of the baby(s).**

**If no one answers these questions or votes on the poll I will decide with a flip of the coin. ;)**

**Next chapter will deal with the Battle with Anubis's fleet and how Earth responds to having a Kryptonian on Earth. Might split it in two depends on the length.**

**Reviews are welcomed. Let me know how I did on getting the characters mindsets.**

**Will be working on chapter 6 of Ark of Shadows next so expect the next chapter of Legacy sometime early June.**

**Chapter 2 of Gundam Effect is being worked on and Chapter 1 will be redone to make it flow better.**

**PathKeeper out.**


	4. The Protectorate of El part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Stargate Sg-1, or Superman. This is for fun and not for profit. That's why it is in Fan Fiction and not in your local bookstore.

o-o-o-o means a major scene break or change in point of view

v-v-v means minor time skips or scene change.

Like to thank all those who review.

The poll is closed and the results are the Kents are having twins, one boy and one girl. Thanks to all of those who voted. Votes sent in by Reviews and PM were counted.

Thanks to all of you who took the time to answer my questions.

To clear some confusion people seemed had about the questions.

1. Bruce Wayne and Batmen being in the story.

I asked this because I really like the friendship Clark/Superman has with Bruce/Batman. Plus having Wayne Industries gives me a corporation for the SGC to give projects to. Still thinking about including him. If I do, I want to state that Batman would not suddenly be kick'n Jaffa butt, Most scenes would be of Bruce and Clark talking or maybe a short side story where Clark helps Batman or vice versa. There would only be one story arc where the Batman would interact with Sg-1 and the SGC and that is all I will say. I will only include him if he will fit into my plot framework. However it unlikely I will.

2. Should Smallville's Oliver Queen be included.

I asked this to see how you the readers would react. I really loved the Smallville incarnation of Oliver and the Green Arrow. I liked his friendship with Clark and the Perspective he brought. He will be included because his presence and company helps me write the Luthers and LutherCorp into the story.

3. Should the Smallville JL be included.

I asked this because the only member that has shown up so far in my Smallville timeline is Bart/The Flash (Who I really liked and he will be in the story), and maybe A.C./Aquaman. Personally I hate the JL and never got into them and their adventures. But I liked the Smallville version. This question is still undecided and I will just see if I am able to fit them in, if not then I won't.

4. Phantom Zod over Zod from Superman 2.

Either way my Zod will be closer to the movie Zod than Zod from Smallville. The question was more of, do you want a wraith Zod that possesses a main character, or a Zod that still has his body when he gets free. Still thinking over it, his arc is still a while off so I have time. Let me know in reviews which you prefer.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Protectorate of El.

...

In a tunnel of blinding blue-white light a Tel'tak hurtled towards a distant planet in the Sol system at ever-increasing speeds in a race against time to save the Earth from Anubis. In the cargo ship were five people, Bra'tac the Free Jaffa leader who had warned the Tauri of Anubis's attack, and the four members of Sg-1. Carter was amazed at modifications Jack had done to the ship. It was currently going through hyperspace at twenty times the ship's original speed and it was still going faster.

Jack O'Neill, a Colonel in the U.S. Air-Force and leader of Sg-1, was currently attaching various wires and machines from the SGC to the cargo ship's set of transporter rings. The Ancient Knowledge that O'Neill had absorbed had led the team to Pro'cla'rush, but the world was covered in molten rivers of lava and harden rock. Using the ship's sensors Jack led the team to a buried Ancient outpost beneath harden lava.

Inside the outpost Sg-1 discovered a throne like chair that Jack used to project a holographic image of a planet showing the location of the Lost City of the Ancients. To the shock of everyone the planet shown was Earth. As Jack manipulated the projection to account for continental drift, the location of the city finally stopped near the center of Antarctica.

When questioned why had they flown all the way out to Proclarush on the other side of the galaxy if the lost city had always been on Earth, Jack revealed the power source of the outpost. A large glowing crystal that Jack pulled from its socket.

Carter quickly realized why they had come out this far; whatever was on Earth was out of power and that they would need this crystal to use it against Anubis. While the team awaited a pickup by Bra'tac on the cargo ship, the Jaffa who owned ship, Ronan, turned out to be an agent of Anubis. He attempted to kill Bra'tac and leave Sg-1 to their doom on the planet.

Luckily Ronan had underestimated the strength of Bra'tac and paid with his life for his mistake as Bra'tac killed him and rescued the team before the lava could consume the now unshielded outpost. As Bra'tac lay dying from the wounds Ronan had inflicted, Jack approached him laying his hands on Bra'tac's wounds. A bright light enveloped both Jack's hands and Bra'tac's wounds as the other three members looked on in awe and wonder.

"The healing powers of the Ancients." Whispered Teal'c in awe as he saw the man who had been his mentor all his life brought back from the brink of death.

Jack sat back heavily as the effort of healing Bra'tac seemed to steal his strength away. Bra'tac looked at Jack in awe as he felt his wounds heal and strength return to his old body. Daniel helped Bra'tac to stand as Sam and Teal'c tended to Jack who was looking very exhausted. While his teammates looked after Jack, Daniel helped Bra'tac to set the cargo ship on a course back to Earth.

They would be cutting it close. It would take ten hours to return back to Earth and by their calculations Anubis's fleet should have already been in the Sol system for at least a couple of hours by then. As the ship came ever closer to Earth each member of Sg-1 took turns watching Jack because the Ancient knowledge had already stolen away his ability to speak and understand them.

He still moved with a purpose and intent but no one knew what his actions meant. It was apparent that the need to protect Earth was driving him and his actions, but it was painful for the other members of the team watch their leader and friend be taken over by the Ancient Knowledge losing himself and his sense of identity within it. Hours passed as each member of Sg-1 took turns watching Jack as he continued modifying the rings.

"Hey Teal'c, are these sensors working right?" Carter asked from the copilot chair.

She got up to let Teal'c take her spot so he could study the sensor returns. After a couple of minutes going through several commands and diagnostic functions Teal'c leaned back in his chair.

"It would appear that O'Neill has also modified the ship's sensors when he was working on the hyperdrive." Teal'c told Sam.

"The ship has detected several Goa'uld ships surrounding the Earth. There is also an unknown vessel detected that has positioned itself between Anubis's fleet and the Earth and appears to be fighting the enemy fleet. Moreover, there is an energy field surrounding the planet" Teal'c announced after a couple of minutes of interpreting the readings.

"How long until we arrived?" Daniel asked as he approached from the ring room with Jack behind him.

"In a couple of minutes Daniel Jackson." Teal'c answered as he got up and switched seats with Bra'tac.

"We plan on coming out of hyperspace as close as possible to the planet to avoid the enemy." Bra'tac explained the plan to Sam and Daniel as he took over the co-pilot's duties while Teal'c took over the pilot's controls.

"But what about the energy field you said was shielding the Earth, wouldn't it stop us?" Sam questioned.

All of a sudden the ship shuddered and abruptly dropped out of hyperspace about ten kilometers from Earth's atmosphere; eight kilometers short of where Teal'c and Bra'tac had planned to exit. All around the Tel'tak a fierce battle raged as the small ship shot forward heading towards the planet's southern pole dodging weapons fire from the surrounding battle. The only obstacle directly in their way was a single Ha'tak and a flight of nine death gliders.

"What happened?"Sam shouted as she picked up herself from the floor where she had been thrown by the sudden movement of the ship.

"There is an unidentified energy field that pulled us out of hyperspace earlier than was planned." Bra'tac answered while Teal'c focus on piloting the Tel'tak safely to their destination.

"Incoming gliders and a Ha'tak." he announced.

As the five people in the cargo ship peered through the forward viewpoints watching the Goa'uld forces in front of them detect the cargo ship and as they turned towards the Tel'tak a brilliant jagged beam of white light slammed into the lead glider. To Sam it looked almost a lightening bolt hitting the death glider.

To their shock the jagged beam of light continued jumping from glider to glider until all nine were connected by a web of energy. Thirty seconds later all the gliders exploded as the energy beam overload their power cells.

A melody of harmonic sounding tones seemed to fill the cargo ship that grew in strength as a large vessel passed the Tel'tak from above and behind. It glowed with bright inner light almost too intense to look directly at as it seemingly glides through space. The Goa'uld mothership started to fire upon the glowing vessel as it positioned itself to shield the ship Sg-1 was in while escorting them towards Earth.

To Sam, it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. The ship, if she could call it that, was built entirely from pure crystal that made it shine like a polished diamond in space. It looked to be about three-fourths the size of the Prometheus. Its shape was a long tear drop shaped crystal that had several long crystal spires sprouting from its body.

As the Ha'tak continued to pour plasma fire into the unknown ship, a large crystal spike about ten meters in length shot towards the Goa'uld vessel as arcs of white light jumped from its spires to destroy the incoming plasma fire. The crystal missile completely bypassed the Ha'tak's shields and burrowed into the hull. At first it seemed to do nothing until several crystal spikes started to break through the hull at the entry point and the Ha'tak suddenly stopped all activities as it lost power.

"By the gods." Bra'tac breathed in an awe filled whisper.

"Liberis Siderum, de Sidus Parvulus" Jack stated in an unusually awe filled voice. Daniel looked sharply at Jack when he uttered this.

"We are receiving a transmission Major Carter." Teal'c announced.

Sam walked back to the center podium control console and brought up the transmission. Between Bra'tac and Teal'c a column of text appeared, but instead of Goa'uld or Ancient it was composed of Kryptonian symbols. A few minutes later it shifted to Ancient allowing Daniel to read it.

'Lets see it reads; Proceed to your destination child of the Alterrans. The shield will be lowered to allow you passage but beware your enemies will be able to follow you. Help has been sent from the north. The House of El will keep the Goa'uld fleet at bay for as long as possible'

Daniel read out loud translating the text.

Before their eyes a sphere of energy shimmered and disappeared from around the Earth. The large crystal ship now identified as a Kryptonian vessel made a tight sharp turn as it swung away from the Tel'tak and towards the gathered Goa'uld fleet that was quickly approaching.

A large amount of plasma fire was fired towards the Tel'tak but the Kryptonian ship positioned itself as a barrier between Sg-1 and the opposing fleet with waves of white lightening sparking from its spires intercepting the incoming weapon's fire.

Behind the protection of the Kryptonian vessel, the Tel'tak raced through Earth's upper atmosphere.

o-o-o-o

Several days earlier.

Monday 3:45pm

Chloe Sullivan sat at her desk in the basement of the Daily Planet idly tapping her fingers on her armrest. She was so bored, nothing exciting ever seemed to happen anymore since Clark disappeared into his northern crystal igloo. She really wasn't complaining about the lack of life threatening situations that seemed to pop up every other week, but anything would be more exciting than reporting on the ongoing strike of Metropolis's garbage workers.

She could not wait until Lois started working here; surly her energetic cousin would bring some life to the dull basement of interns and aspiring reports. When she had first heard about Lois becoming an investigative reporter, Chloe almost laughed at the thought of it. But as time went by it became clear that this was not a passing fad for Lois.

At first her article were rough and full of amateurish mistakes and she was turned down many times by her editor. However Lois persevered and stayed the course with encouragement from the Kents. Chloe had to reluctantly admit that there was a charm about Lois's writing that drew in the reader and made them want more. That spark was what drew the attention of the editors of the Daily Planet.

Chloe was excited to work with Lois, because Chloe was sure she could count on her cousin to bring a bit of chaos with her and liven the place up. As she sat there drumming her fingers, Chloe felt a strong gust of wind enter the empty basement, her co-workers having left for a late lunch and fresh air. Chloe let out a frustrated sigh as she looked around at all of the scattered papers blown from their orderly stacks.

"Oops, didn't think that would happen." A deep male voice said behind her.

Whirling around with a gasp of shock, Chloe saw standing there her childhood friend of many years, Clark Kent. With surprising speed Chloe launched herself out of her chair towards Clark.

"Clark!"

Only with his enhanced reflexes was Clark able to brace himself against the incoming blonde missile and catch her before she knocked both of them over. He was a little surprised at her reaction, but then he remembered he had been gone for most of a year. Clark carefully returned the fierce hug Chloe was giving him. It was a couple of minutes before Chloe regained control of herself and the two broke apart.

"Clark what are you doing here?"

Chloe demanded feeling embarrassed over her display of emotion. Her curiosity burned wanting answers to questions she had been holding since they had last talked.

"What, am I not allowed to see my best friend anymore?"

He said jokingly.

Clark grinned at the glare she sent in response.

"I really mean it Clark. By the time Lex had brought me back to Smallville you had disappeared and no one knew where you went. Not even your parents knew. Then there was the whole crazy plan of Gabriel's to purge Smallville of meteor freaks by use of a nuclear missile. One minute he's trying to kidnap me, the next minute this black guy had him pinned against his car starring into Gabriel's eyes. When he let him go, Gabriel collapsed and was in a coma that took him a couple of weeks to come out of. The man said to call him John Jones and that Kal El had begun his training before disappearing."

Chloe said rapidly while tapping her foot impatiently and pinning him with her best glare. Clark had to restrain his laughter at the image Chloe presented. "_I really missed her,_" he thought as he started to gather the papers he had scattered with his entrance.

With careful application of his speed Clark had all the scattered papers sorted and stacked in their respected piles within a couple of minutes. Looking over at his friend Clark found Chloe with a slack-jaw look of awe on her face. He realized that this was the first time he had openly used his powers in front of her.

Seeing her still in awe inspired shock Clark walked over and poked her in the forehead with his finger. Snapping out of her Clark induced shock, Chloe once again was embarrassed that she had been caught starring at her best friend. While she had known about his powers and heritage for a while, seeing him in action was a whole other ballgame.

"T-that's not fair, give a girl some warning Clark!" Chloe shouted.

"Well I was hoping you would be free. Maybe we could get a bite to eat and catch up with each other." Clark asked.

Chloe considered her options, she had already done most of her assigned work for the day and what was left she could finish at home. She decided to leave early and accept Clark's invitation. She had dearly missed her best friend and had a severe need to catch up with him.

"Sure Clark, give me a second to wrap things up here and we can go."

Chloe said as she started to gather her things and shut down her work-station.

"Sure."

Clark replied as he leaned back against one of the desk scattered around the basement level. After several minutes Chloe had done what she needed to leave early. The two friends decided on getting some Chinese take-out and Clark speeding them back to the Talon where they could talk privately. Chloe texted Lois to let her know that Clark had brought her home and not to worry about picking her up.

They talked for hours as Clark tried to answer some of Chloe's questions and describe what he had learned about the world of his birth, Krypton. The sun set beneath the horizon as the two childhood friends reconnected and renew their friendship that had been strained in the weeks leading up to the meteor shower.

o-o-o-o

Friday 12:45 pm.

Clark stood in front of the main console of the Fortress watching the sensor readings that showed the approaching Goa'uld fleet. Within a matter of minutes the vanguard for Anubis's fleet would reach the Sol system ahead of the main force by ten minutes.. Clark was nervous because he knew no matter what he did people would still die in the upcoming battle for Earth. He knew the decision before would decide the number of deaths resulting from the battle.

"My son, the time has come for you to decide how you will fight the Goa'uld."

Jor El's voice softly thundered throughout the Fortress.

"Jor El, I do not wish to kill, but I will not sacrifice the people of Earth to save the lives of the Jaffa. Is there any way I can fight the enemy and still protect the Earth?"

Clark's question echoed breaking the silence of the Fortress.

"Kal El with your training incomplete, the main power source that provides energy for the main defensive and offense systems is still locked. The fusion plants alone cannot provide sufficient power to protect the Earth. However there is an alternative source of power that can be used to temporarily bypass the restrictions and jump-start the main power plant; though, if used, will cause you great pain and suffering."

"Tell me what it is, I do not care about the cost for myself if it will save others!"

Clark shouted. Behind him a mass of crystals grew up from the floor of the Fortress and formed a throne.

"You have proven your heritage with your words my son, now prove them true with your actions. The power source I speak of is you, Kal El. For 14 of your Earth years your body has been absorbing and storing energy emitted by the yellow star Sol. The process to extract that power will be painful unlike anything you have experienced before. To start the process sit down on the throne behind you."

Clark turned around notice the new structure behind him. Walking over he stared at the chair before him Jor El's words about the pain ringing in his mind. Clark hesitated his body unwillingly freezing at the thought of pain, however thoughts of his parents, Lois, Chloe, and all of the humans he had met in his life flashed through his mind. The images of his family and friends gave Clark the needed push to sit down.

After he sat down, the crystals started to grow around his form encasing him in their grasp. The cocoon of crystals began to glow and emit a bright blue light in slow and steady pluses that were starting to speed up. Already Clark felt something pulling at him, ripping energy from his body in a way that was not natural. Pain started to fill his senses as the draw of energy increased. The only thing that kept him sane was the sound of Jor El's voice.

"Restrictions unlocked, activating main power plant. Defense systems online. Powering planetary shield emitters, Hyperspace interdiction field activated. Control link to the patrol ship established. Protocol Alpha-41 enacted. Goa'uld vanguard has entered system, activating shield."

The entire Fortress glowed a deep blue as a column of charged particles shot into the air through the atmosphere until it reached into space passing the orbits of Earth's satellites. From there it spread out forming a sphere of energy that encompassed the world.

"Kal El endure for a little longer, soon you will be released from your torment to fight the Goa'uld. Remember those under your protection, for their memory will give you the strength required to surpass this challenge."

The voice of Jor El said giving what comfort the AI of the Fortress could give to Krypton's last son. With the start of Kal El's sacrifice, the AI turned its attention towards the incoming Goa'uld fleet.

v-v-v

1:10pm.

Washington DC.

White House.

The Oval office was a place of chaos as the President and his council of generals went over the options available to them while a constant flow of aids brought updates on the status of Anubis's fleet. It had started 20 minutes ago when a Colonel from the Pentagon had interrupted the meeting with news that three Ha'tak class ships had entered the solar system near Mars.

However before the group could decide the best course of action, monitors at NORAD reported an incredible surge of energy coming from the Arctic and that an energy shield now surround the planet. The three Goa'uld motherships tried to bombard the Fifth Fleet from orbit, however the shield held firm against their attack. After ten minutes had passed the rest of Anubis's fleet appeared over Mars.

"George do you have any idea on who is projecting that shield?" Asked the President of the United State, Henry Hayes.

"I sorry mister President, I haven't a clue on who is responsible for it. However whoever it is seems to want to protect us from the Goa'uld."

Responded Major General George Hammond, the former commander of the SGC .

"See Henry, this is what I was talking about. Once again the incompetence of the military run SGC has endangered this planet."

Vice-President Robert Kinsey spat in an angry voice.

Before Hayes could respond to his Vice-President another aid came in with a message from Dr. Weir, current head of the SGC.

"Mr. President, Dr. Weir reports that since the unknown energy shield encompassed the planet the Stargate will no longer connect to the gate network. The scientist there have examined it and concluded that it is working, however in addition to the shield around the planet there is also an unidentified energy field that is jamming all wormhole activity. This also appears to be why the enemy fleet came out of hyperspace much further from the Earth than anticipated. It appears to be stopping any form of manipulating subspace. Sir."

The young woman reported.

The men in the room took in the information realizing that now they were effectively trapped and it was on Earth their forces would make the last stand against Anubis.

"Henry, I recommend we send teams to shut down the jamming field. If we don't have access to the beta site than we cannot guarantee the survival of the human race."

Kinsey argued strongly.

"Mr. President I must object, right now whoever is responsible for the shield and jamming field is clearly protecting this world from the Goa'uld fleet. We don't know that the shield would stay on if we took out the jamming field. I believe the best course of action is to ready our forces and wait for the arrival of Sg-1."

General Hammond said.

"Where is your vaulted Sg-1 General? I refuse to place all of our hopes on one team who have proven to be reckless in their actions defending this world."

Kinsey said in a snide tone of voice.

"Mr. Vice-President, I must protest. Sg-1 has proven time and time again that they have always taken the utmost care and effort to protect this world."

General Hammond argued back fiercely defending those who had been under his command.

"Gentlemen calm down! George, I have the highest regard and respect for the SGC and Sg-1. I want you to take command of the Prometheus and all of our X-303s that are ready to fight. When Sg-1 arrives, I want to be able to provide immediate cover and support until their mission is complete."

Hayes said interrupting the two before it turned into an all out argument.

Seeing his Vice-President face start to turn red in anger, Hayes turned his attention to Kinsey.

"Robert, Shut up. I will not let your obvious dislike of Sg-1 and desire to save your own hide jeopardize this nation's only chance of survival."

The President said in a serious voice.

Before Kinsey could shake off his shock a new person appeared in the Oval Office. Secret Service agents in the room sprung into action covering the President and riddling the newcomer with bullets. To their shock and horror the bulltes passed through the dark figure like a stone cast into a still pond. The unknown figure was clothed in a black robes that had a metallic sheen to it. A heavy hood covered its head obscuring view of its face.

"Stop firing! It's just a hologram."

Lieutenant General Sam Lane ordered. The agents lowered their guns, but did not relax their guard.

"I am Anubis. Surrender and bow before your god."

The person said grandly in a deep voice. Hayes walked around the agents standing protectively in front of him so he could get a clear look at their enemy.

"Why should we obey you? Nothing you have can penetrate our shield. However I am willing to accept your surrender."

Hayes bluffed as he stood straight and firm in front of Anubis.

"You are this world's leader?"

Anubis questioned focusing on the President.

"Henry Hayes, President of the United States, one nation among many."

Hayes replied proudly.

"If you had the ability to strike my fleet down, you would have done so. Do not think that just because you have manage to activate a shield of the Ancients that you will be safe. In time my fleet will tear down the barrier you have hidden behind and I will burn this world from east to west. I will make this planet lifeless as an example to all of the fate of those who dared to defy their god."

"That shall not come to pass!"

A loud firm voice thundered out of nowhere in the Oval Office surprising everyone.

As the Secret Service agents looked for the source of the voice the holographic projection of Anubis wavered and disappeared. One by one the President and each of the generals were encased in a pillar of white light. The agents tried to free their charge even as Kinsey looked on in shock at what happened, thankful he wasn't included.

v-v-v

Henry Hayes saw a flash of light and found himself in a pitch black place. Several more flashes of light and he was joined by his generals. Even though it was pitch black each person could clearly see the other around him. One last flash revealed Anubus had joined them. However unlike the humans, he was clearly angry and upset.

"Release me or face my wrath!"

Anubis shouted into the void they were in.

As if in answer to the Goa'uld's shouts, three rivers of colored light came rushing towards them. The red, blue, and yellow streams of light, each sixty degrees from the other, rose up and clashed over the heads of the people there. There the three entwined together and ascended into the black sky. To Hayes it kinda look like a tornado if you turned it upside down.

"You have no authority here Goa'uld. The Earth and those on it are a protectorate of the House of El. If you have not left by the time the people of Earth are ready to strike back, you will face the strength of Kal El."

The vortex of light pulsed white with each word spoken. The same voice from earlier thundered from all around them.

"I am a god! None of your methods of punishment can harm me. If you had the ability to destroy me, why have you not already?"

Anubis declared even as he questioned the unknown voice.

"Do not think that your partially ascended form will make you immune from the reach of Kryptonian justice. Leave the Sol system or face the destruction of your forces. It is only because of the compassion of Kal El that your fleet was not struck down when you entered Sol."

With a cry of outrage Anubis vanished in a burst of light. The remaining humans were shocked at the exchange they had just overheard. Only Hammond who had read the latest of Sg-1's reports knew the significant of the words Krypton and Kal El. He knew very well that for the last month a lot time and effort had been spent searching all the worlds they knew of for evidence of Kal El. To think he had been on Earth all along amazed Hammond.

A large holographic projection of Earth appear in the front of the group of humans. Around the planet one could see each of the Goa'uld ships firing into a hazy field that represented the shield. One could even see groups of Al'kesh and Death Gliders as they flew between each mothership.

"General Hammond, the cargo ship bearing the group called Sg-1 will enter Earth's orbit in two of your hours. When they arrive the energy shield around the planet will have to be lowered to let them through. Once deactivated it can not be raised again. A Kryptonian warship will occupy the enemy fleet for as long as possible. However to ensure the reactivation of the Alterran outpost by your team you will need to move your forces to the following location. If allowed I will transport you to your vessel to expedite your preparations."

As the voice spoke the projection showed the location of the Prometheus's hanger and a route across the globe to where Sg-1 would be going when they reached Earth.

"May I ask who you are?"

Hammond asked since the voice had address him.

"I am an artificial facsimile of the Kryptonian scientist Jor El. Caretaker of the Fortress and guide to Kal El, last son of Krypton. Will you allow yourself to be transported?"

Hammond looked to the President to receive his input.

"Go right ahead George if you think we can trust him."

Hayes said in response to Hammond inquiring look.

"Thank you sir. I am ready to be transported."

Hammond said bracing himself.

"A few minutes after you have been release from this pocket dimension you will be transported to where your warship resides. At a later date in time you will be contacted about your possession of the Kryptonian woman and your attempts to access a Fortress on the world of Vanque."

Jor El's thundered around them.

The streams of light suddenly vanished and everyone disappeared in a flash of light.

v-v-v

Back in the Oval Office the President and the generals that had been encased in pillars of light were unexpectedly released from their constraints. The other people in the room rushed the men who had been imprisoned, most of them having fallen down from the abruptness of the release. President Hayes waved away the concerned agents who were crowding to get a breath of air. He looked around and saw that his generals were also suffering similar effects of vertigo and disorientation that he had.

"Hammond! What the hell was that? You seemed to know more than the rest of us."

The gruff voice of Sam Lane questioned as he shook of the his disorientation.

"I take that you all have are not up to date on Sg-1's mission reports?"

Hammond questioned.

"Sorry George, but there hasn't been time to go over every report in detail, most of the gentlemen here learned about the program the same time I did."

Hayes answered him.

Getting confirmation from the others George explained.

"A couple of months ago Sg-1 investigated a world the Ancients had hidden from the Goa'uld. There they found the Ancients had been studying a race from a world called Krypton. Upon further searching there was evidence that a Kryptonian called Kal El was sent to our galaxy to escape his race's destruction. Since then we had been searching multiple planets for signs of this Kal El in hopes of making an alliance with him. Last I had heard, Earth was the next on the list complied from the clues we had been given."

The other generals in the room accepted this explanation. Seeing some of them where wary of a powerful Alien presence on Earth without knowledge or permission of the government Hammond sought to ease their concern.

"Mr. President I must impress on the need to tread careful with the Kryptonians. All of the knowledge we have obtained on them showed that they are an extremely powerful race; However, that same knowledge some that they were also a benevolent and peaceful race. It would be in our best interest to treat any help from the Kryptonians as help from an ally until this crisis is over."

Hammond said urgently aware that he would soon be transported to the Prometheus by Jor El.

"Alright George, for the moment we give them the benefit of doubt."

Hayes said after a couple of minutes of weighing what he friend had said.

"Thank you Mr. President."

Hammond said. He stood up from the chair he sat in and braced himself for he's upcoming transportation. The others in the looked at him weirdly until a flash of blue light encompassed him and faded away leaving nothing. Hayes looked around at the look of shock and horror on the faces of those who had not heard Jor El's offer. He clapped his hands a couple of times to everyone's attention.

"Well, all that can be done the moment to fight the Goa'uld has been done. While we are waiting to hear the results gentleman, lets starting make plans for any potential fallout of the aftermath."

Hayes said getting his command staff back on track. He offered a silent payer for those going into battle and hoped that the men and women he had just committed to battle would return whole and unharmed.

* * *

**Chapter 4 done. **

**I decided to split the battle into two chapters. So I am post this earlier for the followers instead of waiting for the other half to be written. I hope to have the next chapter up within the next couple weeks. Have the flow of battle imagined and mapped out, just need to translated it to text.**

**I am working on all of my stories except for Protector & Dragon. That is on hiatus until I can recreate my notes for it. Lost them awhile back when replacing my hard drive.**

**Liberis Siderum, de Sidus Parvulus = Children of the Stars, the Star Child**

**Please Review.**

**PathKeeper. **


	5. Author Note

All Stories are on hiatus until at least the middle of the summer or start of fall. I will be going over each one and editing them to correct the errors I now see in them. My English class at UTA has been grueling and has really forced me to look at how I write. I am hoping to get several chapters wrote during this time so that I will be a couple of chapters ahead in the plot lines. This should help to erase the long waits between chapters as I try to get inspiration for the next chapter.

Only Ark of Shadows, Kryptonian Legacy, and Imperfect Perfection will be updated during this period. Mainly Imperfect Perfection because that is where I feel the most inspired to write. Ark of Shadows and Kryptonian Legacy I will be just releasing the next chapters that are almost complete. After the next chapters of these three stories are released I will be doing some heavy editing and revisions to my stories. I will mainly be cleaning up grammar mistakes and expanding the chapters some to make them clearer. Only after I have fixed up the earlier chapters of a story, will I start to release new chapters.

I am doing this to streamline the writing process and make time for fanfiction in my life. This last year was extremely busy and hectic and the next several will be similar. I hope you, the readers will stay with as I endeavor to deliver high quality chapters for the stories you have been following. Some stories will start to be updated sooner than others, but this is the best I can do for now.

Thank you for all of your reviews and support. I will endeavor to make this hiatus short as possible.

PathKeeper.


End file.
